


Danzatore my heart (Poem)

by Mindscape_13



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Tried to make it seem as if there were more than one dancer.





	Danzatore my heart (Poem)

-/--Danzatore my heart--/--  
A new dancer  
A premier Danseur by the looks of it  
That's what it said on the program  
The ballerino begins...  
With a pointe and an arm pointing heaven wards  
One of his legs lifted up till his head  
And his arm stretched out  
The position absurd  
But leaves me alert  
His head bowed  
And the music began  
But he dances not what the program said  
Instead he moved like his body is controlled  
His steps always on pointe  
His arms flowing when it looks like he bows  
He makes a sudden grande Allegro  
Startling me from the sudden flow  
As if he was floating on thin air  
For it looked like his feet never touched the floor  
He moves like it could be the end  
Of humanity for man  
His steps promising such a heaven Adagio  
His body sways as if saying, he lives for Allegro  
He spins as if he wants to spin forever to Fouetté  
Then he goes into Écarté  
Making me sit at the edge of my seat  
And my heart races when he turns to Pirouette  
Then he goes faster and faster and faster  
Making my breath hitch with every turn  
Making my heart beat faster with an inflamed burn  
My breath halted as he just stopped  
And i wanted to leap out and catch him when he fell into Arabsque  
He made a twirl facing the audience  
In the same position  
And it felt like he looked straight at me...  
Moving into a Coté de  
And steps in Dégagé  
He barre splits with his chest stretched outwards  
His back arched...  
And i'm entranced  
And he fell into Passé  
Pointe'ing again  
With a bow to end  
Leaving the stage as applause raised  
Breaking me out of my daze  
That Danseur...  
Enchanted not only me...  
But my heart that was now...  
Enchanted by him


End file.
